


Snippets of Hyrule warriors

by princessofthieves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Aroace Link, Gen, wlw zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: A series of little snippets about Zelda and Link as they appear in Hyrule Warriors. Self indulgent aroace Link.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), platonic relationship - Relationship, they FRIENDS - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Snippets of Hyrule warriors

**Author's Note:**

> A big Thank you to AJ for checking the fic for me and fixing the grammatical errors!

Everyone knew Link and Zelda were dating. The princess and her knight weren’t even subtle about their mutual interest, often trying to sneak away unnoticed but always catching the attention of a guard or one of the maids. If people didn’t know better, they’d almost suspect the two wanted to be seen, after all.

Everyone was happy for them, though. The princess and her royal guard, a match made by the Goddess herself. Impa never made a comment about the situation, nor did Zelda’s parents, but the two were the talk of the castle. Some of the maids chuckled, looking away when they noticed a certain knight climb up the walls of the tower trying to be discreet.

What could be more romantic than a young man who dared to be bold in his courtship of the princess? Two ladies giggled, speculating on what he was actually going to do there, with them being all alone, but in the end everyone opted for the silence. 

May the two lovebirds find their happiness, right?

\- - -

“Did they see you?”

Link wasn’t even inside the room when the princess’s voice reached him.   
  
“I hope so, I pretended to almost slip down twice.”   
  
“You’re a treasure.”   
  
Link opened his arms, welcoming the princess between them as she threw herself against him. Ah, she was beautiful as usual and she smelled like fresh flowers, anyone would have felt blessed having her in their lives. The knight grinned widely, stepping back and ruffling her hair just a little, she immediately slapped his hand away.

“Hey, I spent three hours deciding how to braid them.”   
  
“My apologies, princess.”   
  
“You better be sorry.” the girl replied, raising her chin up and, just for a moment, pretending to be offended before bursting out in silly giggles. “So? What do you think? Do I look pretty?”

He watched her spin on her toes, her long floral dress twirling around and revealing her knees. She looked like the loveliest commoner and in the simplicity of her attire he could not see a member of a royal family, but just a young girl in love.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“As always. You’ll leave her speechless.”

Zelda beamed in his direction, he grinned and reached for the plate of pastries the princess received for breakfast and didn’t finish. Ah, apple tart, one of his favorites! The knight didn’t even bother asking if he could take a bite, he simply scooped up the sweets on a small plate and, after licking his lips, he put a handful in his mouth.

Divine, simply divine.

“Stop eating and focus on me! It’s my important date, man!”

“And, as I said, she’ll be all over you.”

Zelda pouted and ran back in front of the mirror where she probably spent the past hour or so. 

That was the true nature of their relationship: Zelda was head over heels for one of the miller’s daughters, even if the maiden didn’t know she was courting royalty yet, and the knight got free food and peace since his father stopped asking him to look for potential suitors. 

Link didn’t completely understand what falling in love or being attracted to someone felt like, but he had never seen the princess look more radiant and… well, him and Impa were more than ready to cover for her little escapades. She was a good friend, after all.

And she always let him pick some nice sweets as ‘payment’ of sorts, Link couldn’t say no to that. Not to mention it was nice to step out of the barracks and just.... have a nice evening for himself, most of the time spent in the fields outside with his horse and something nice to eat.

“Okay... picnic basket, ready.” 

Zelda’s voice brought him back to reality. He returned his attention to the young woman who was now pacing around the room.

“Did you remember the egg sandwiches? You said last time she adored them.”   
  
“Yes, I had them made. Oh, if anyone asks,  _ you _ adore them.”

Link only nodded in her direction, wiping the small blate clean. No more tart. For now.   
  
“I got the tea, I got the blankets, I got the flowers-”   
  
“Did you get the cookies?”   
  
“I got the cookies, too.”   
  
“Then I think you’re set. Juuuust one more thing.” he hummed, reaching for one of the vases in the princess’s room, picking a pink daisy and placing it behind Zelda’s ear. “There we go. Must be lovely, pretending to be innocent-” A ‘huff’ escaped his lips as she playfully bumped one arm against his stomach. “And ready to make girls swoon for you. Feeling confident?”   
  
“Not really but… Link?”   
  
“Mh?” He asked, approaching the window once more. They were going to climb down and be seen, voices were going to reach (if they already didn’t) the king and the queen (who already voiced their approval more than once) and… hopefully Zelda was going to have an easier time following her heart without people spying on her life.

“Thank you, you’re a true friend.”

She pulled him down with a childish chuckle, placing a kiss against his cheek and leaving a shadow of lipstick there. Eh, he was going to keep it there for his dad to see, eventually.

“Don’t mention it. Now, come here. Let’s go see Tullia, okay? I will pick you up at dinnertime.”   
  
“As you wish, big brother.” She winked, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to start his descent. When two maids turned in their direction, Link pretended to fall down, landing perfectly with the princess between his arms. When a guard spotted them, both basically begged him not to tell anyone.

It was fun acting like that, in part it was like reclaiming a childhood both Link and Zelda were forced to leave behind too soon, and the knight was just happy to help. He knew someday she was going to be forced to pick a king, she needed to continue her bloodline somehow, but until then?

Until then Link only wanted to see her happy.


End file.
